A Happy Life
by the-dead-star
Summary: Comme toutes les petites filles, Charlotte avait cru aux contes de fées et aux mariages de princesses. A travers le sien, elle avait découvert la souffrance... mais pas que...
1. Chapter 1

A Happy Life

Chapitre 1

Toronto, Canada – 05 mai 2013.

Sans grande surprise, Charlotte n'avait pas réussi à rester au lit.

Ainsi, elle était descendue et s'était postée à la fenêtre, observant le soleil se lever et la nature s'éveiller.

Inconsciemment, ses doigts vinrent jouer avec son alliance et elle sourit en pensant à Kevin, paisiblement endormi à l'étage.

Mais bien vite, le sourire s'estompa.

Car ce n'était pas la première bague qu'elle portait.

Non, elle en avait déjà porté, vingt ans auparavant.

Jeune diplômée, elle avait revu Josh, par hasard.

Il l'avait invitée à boire un verre, elle ne s'était pas méfiée.

Elle était jeune, jolie et naïve.

Waleena, sa meilleure amie, l'avait mise en garde mais elle avait fait la sourde oreille.

Elle était heureuse, alors...

Elle se leva, fourrageant dans une des nombreuses armoires de la maison.

Elle y trouva de nombreuses choses, merci à ses quatre filles, parfois bien étonnantes (des croquettes pour chat dans une boîte à Smartie's ?).

Mais finalement, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : son album-photo.

Elle revint s'asseoir, l'ouvrant.

Immédiatement, elle se revit à l'âge de vingt ans, poupée blonde déguisée en mariée.

À l'époque, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Après, elle ne souriait plus, le regard baissé et le corps ravagé, recouvert de coups.

L'idylle avait duré six mois, pas un jour de plus...

« Cha' ? »

Elle releva la tête, rencontrant le regard bleu, ensommeillé, de Kevin.

Il vit ses larmes et l'album, il comprit.

Sans un mot, il la rejoignit, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Il lui dit :

« Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça, ça te fait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Peut-être. Mais il y a vingt ans, Kev'. »

« Je sais. »

« Et si tu n'étais pas revenu ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? »

Il n'osait l'imaginer, frissonnant à l'idée de Charlotte battue, encore et toujours.

Oo*oO

L'album fut remis en place comme quatre têtes blondes descendaient, un air oscillant entre le désintérêt total et l'ébahissement.

Tara, la petite dernière, s'exclama en souriant :

« Y'a du soleil ! »

« En effet, ma chérie. Tu viens déjeuner ? »

« Mais c'est génial ! »

L'aînée, Ally, arqua un simple sourcil comme Lily et Julia, respectivement onze et neuf ans, secouaient la tête devant l'air extatique de leur sœur.

« Papa, t'es sûr qu'elle est de notre famille ? »

« Lily... »

« Quoi ! Je pose une question. »

« Mange tes céréales. »

« Oui, chef. »

« Bien. »

Il avala les dernières gorgées de son café, fourrant une cuillerée de céréales dans la bouche toujours ouverte de Tara qui s'indigna dans un cri étouffé.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant, embrassant ses quatre filles à tour de rôle sur le front, rituel matinal _obligatoire_ dans la famille Wordsworth.

Oo*oO

Ally partie pour le collège, Charlotte devait conduire les trois autres à l'école, entre disputes, coups bas et geignements.

« Maman ! Lily m'a tiré les cheveux ! »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Si, c'est vrai ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Lily et Julia, vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer et être dans la voiture ! »

« Mais... »

« Exécution ! »

« Et moi ? »

Charlotte baissa la tête vers Tara, lui souriant :

« On va te coiffer ? »

Oo*oO

Enfin, la maison redevenait calme.

Mais avec quatre enfants, forcément...

« Cha' ? »

« Salut Waly. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci. »

Sa meilleure amie s'exécuta et elles se retrouvèrent assises autour d'une tasse de thé.

Immédiatement, la noire devina :

« Josh, huh ? »

« Oui. »

« Cha', c'est pas bon. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer... dans une autre vie. »

Waleena ricana dans sa tasse.

« Tu serais morte, Cha'. »

« Sûrement, oui. Mais Kevin est revenu. »

« Il t'a _sauvée_. »

La blonde sourit :

« Oui, il m'a sauvée. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Elle avait 22 ans, belle jeune fille blonde au corps brisé par le sadisme d'un homme.

* Le regard fuyant et la tête tournée sur le côté pour cacher sa lèvre fendue et sa joue tuméfiée, elle avait fait face à l'officier Wordsworth, ce grand nounours au cœur tendre, grand défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

* Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas honteuses, elles étaient le reflet de la guerre qu'elle avait menée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Bien malgré lui, Kevin « Wordy » Wordsworth repensait au passé, à Charlotte.

Il en était tombé amoureux à l'instant où il l'avait vue, petite fille blonde de douze ans.

Il l'avait alors toujours protégée, heureux de voir son sourire.

Mais les années avaient passé et à 18 ans, il s'était engagé dans la police, l'abandonnant.

Immédiatement, ce Josh avait commencé à lui tourner autour.

Il avait reçu un carton d'invitation à leur mariage, il n'y était pas allé, prétextant une mission.

Il l'avait revue deux ans plus tard, par hasard.

Le regard fuyant et la tête tournée sur le côté pour cacher sa lèvre fendue et sa joue tuméfiée, elle avait fait face à l'officier Wordsworth, ce grand nounours au cœur tendre, grand défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Les yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise et l'incompréhension et elle avait eu honte.

Honte d'être si faible, incapable de tenir tête à son époux.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait éclaté en sanglots.

« Wordy ? »

Il releva la tête, rencontrant le regard brun, compréhensif, de son chef, Greg Parker.

Immédiatement, il voulut se lever mais son interlocuteur lui dit :

« Non, non, reste. »

« Désolé, chef. J'étais... »

« Ailleurs ? »

« Sûrement, oui. »

Le négociateur de l'Unité d'Intervention d'Élite de la Police devina :

« Charlotte ? »

« Hhh. »

« Une journée particulière pour elle ? »

« Vous pouvez dire ça, oui. Elle... il y a vingt ans, elle s'est mariée... avec lui. »

« Oh. »

« Alors forcément, ça... ça ramène des souvenirs. »

« Je comprends. Tu en as parlé avec elle ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Fais-le, Wordy. Ne laisse pas le passé s'immiscer entre vous deux. »

« Je le ferai, chef. »

« Bien. Alors allons nous entraîner. »

Oo*oO

Assise sur la terrasse, occupée à écosser les petits pois qu'elle comptait faire manger à ses filles, Charlotte eut la surprise d'entendre la porte du jardin s'ouvrir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, s'étonnant :

« Kevin ? »

« Hey. »

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'installant à ses côtés.

« On a fini plus tôt. »

« Oh. »

« On... on mange ça, ce soir ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Julia va être ravie. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils sourirent puis le silence revint.

Il semblait soucieux, fronçant les sourcils, et elle le questionna :

« Kev', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh rien. Je... je réfléchis, c'est tout. »

« Kevin... »

Il soupira, baissant la tête.

« J'arrête pas d'y penser. »

« À quoi ? »

« Au passé. »

« Je croyais que ça faisait plus de mal que de bien. »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé :

« Faut croire que je suis masochiste. »

Oo*oO

Sans un mot, elle déposa les petits pois à côté d'elle, le fixant de son regard gris, si particulier.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Kevin. »

« Si, justement. »

Elle soupira :

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Je n'aurais pas dut partir. Tu... tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré et... »

« Et tu ne serais pas devenu celui que tu es aujourd'hui. »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

« Tu m'as sauvée, Kevin. »

« Non, je... »

« Si, c'est vrai. Et tu le sais. »

Dans un flash, il se revit en 1995.

Elle avait 22 ans, belle jeune fille blonde au corps brisé par le sadisme d'un homme.

Il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital où elle avait été soignée.

Et là, il avait détourné le regard, ne supportant pas de voir ces marques sur son corps.

Il l'avait alors aidée dans les démarches administratives pour son divorce, se promettant que plus jamais, un homme ne lèverait la main sur elle.

Et depuis 18 ans, il respectait cette promesse...

Oo*oO

Charlotte posa sa main sur son poignet gauche.

Là, une bosse indiquait une énième fracture.

Seulement, les médecins n'avaient pas pu le remettre totalement.

Ainsi, elle vivait avec, une preuve de plus de la violence qu'elle avait subi.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et une thérapie psychologique, pour passer outre sa honte et sa gêne de montrer son corps.

Mais l'amour de Wordy l'avait aidée et peu à peu, elle s'était remise à mettre des tee-shirts, des robes...

Ses cicatrices n'étaient pas honteuses, elles étaient le reflet de la guerre qu'elle avait menée.

« Je passais des heures à te regarder dormir. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, revenant au présent, à Kevin, son mari.

Elle chuchota :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu... tu étais enfin calme, libérée. Tu n'avais plus cet air... fautif. »

« C'est grâce à toi, Kev'. »

« En partie. »

« Mais tu m'as quand même accueillie chez toi alors que... »

Il finit pour elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne m'aimais pas. »

« Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Pas à ce moment-là. »

« Je sais. »

Il la prit par la main, l'attirant vers lui.

Elle se blottit tout contre son corps, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, entendant les battements sourds et réguliers de son cœur.

Et quand il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, au milieu de ses boucles blondes, elle déclara à mi-voix :

« J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais quand... tu as été amené à l'hôpital. »

« 21 février 1996. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as failli mourir. Trois fois. À chaque fois, ton cœur repartait et je... je priais pour que cette fois, ce soit la bonne. Parce que tu ne pouvais pas mourir. »

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux.

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Après tout, tu étais mon chevalier en armure, venu me délivrer. »

« Et t'ai-je délivrée ? »

« Ça fait 18 ans que tu l'as fait. »

Elle releva la tête et il pencha la sienne, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, posant ses mains sur sa taille.

Et alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près, elle sentit son alliance à travers sa blouse.

Elle sourit alors, le surprenant.

Mais elle ne dit rien, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Elle était heureuse, oui.

Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce bonheur, si cher à son cœur.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Les trois filles aînées occupées à finir leurs devoirs, Tara, elle, avait le droit d'aider son papa à faire la cuisine.

En gros, plonger son doigt dans tout et n'importe quoi et poser des questions, pleins de questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les trois filles aînées occupées à finir leurs devoirs, Tara, elle, avait le droit d'aider son papa à faire la cuisine.

En gros, plonger son doigt dans tout et n'importe quoi et poser des questions, _pleins_ de questions.

« Le papa à Maddie, il va se remarier. Ça veut dire que... qu'elle aura deux mamans ? »

« Non, Tara. »

« Non ? Mais quoi, alors ? »

Il sourit :

« Il y aura sa maman et... la nouvelle épouse de son papa. »

« Sa nouvelle maman ? »

Charlotte, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, arqua un sourcil en souriant.

Kevin était _très_ patient, qualité obligatoire avec quatre filles à la maison.

Mais là, elle sentait qu'il séchait.

Leur dernière avait le chic pour poser 36 000 fois la même question.

Et même avec toute la patience du monde...

« Tara, descends de là. Tu vas m'aider à mettre la table. »

« ... »

« Tara ? »

« ... »

« Tu as dix secondes pour t'exécuter, jeune fille. Sinon, papa mange ta part de gâteau au chocolat. »

Wordy rencontra le regard horrifié de sa fille qui, en moins de trois secondes, descendit du plan de travail et rejoignit sa mère, tout sourire.

Ça payait de vivre avec un policier...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

01 juillet 2013.

En ce jour de fête nationale et premier jour officiel des vacances d'été, toute la petite maisonnée dormait encore.

Toute sauf Charlotte, allongée dans les bras de Kevin.

Son souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille et elle se détourna.

Il grogna légèrement, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Elle sourit, posant une main sur son front.

L'éclat argenté de son alliance attira son regard et son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui que, quinze ans auparavant, elle avait dit oui, s'unissant pour la vie à Kevin.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas regretté un seul jour.

Et s'ils avaient eu des coups durs, ils les avaient affrontés, ensembles.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son époux, riant devant son air plus qu'ensommeillé.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui répondit :

« C'est aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, _aujourd'hui_. »

« Oh. »

Un léger sourire orna également les lèvres de Wordy.

« Bon anniversaire, alors. »

« En effet. »

« Quinze ans, huh ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il la ramena tout contre lui.

Elle se coucha sur le dos, levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle le questionna alors :

« Est-ce que tu t'y attendais ? »

« À quoi ? »

« À tout ça. Le mariage, les enfants, la maison,... »

« Je le voulais. »

« Avec moi ? »

« Si c'était avec toi, c'était un bonus. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Ma foi, tu as bien fait les choses, alors. »

« Je me débrouille. »

Elle roula des yeux et il rit.

Mais alors qu'elle détournait la tête pour échapper à son baiser, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, révélant une Tara entièrement habillée, un sac au dos.

« Tara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut partir. »

« Partir ? »

« Mais oui ! Au camp ! »

« Chérie, c'est dans une semaine. »

« Mais... »

Devant l'air plus que dépité de leur fille, Kevin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, recevant une tape sur l'épaule.

Les enfants, une source inépuisable de situations extraordinaires...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

25 août 2013.

Comme toujours, fin des vacances rimait avec courses de rentrée.

Ainsi, Charlotte s'y collait, ayant réussi à réunir ses quatre filles en même temps, véritable petit exploit ces temps-ci.

Les achats terminés, elle rangeait les nombreux sachets dans le coffre de la voiture, ses enfants déjà installés et attachés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle l'entendit :

« Charlotte ? »

Immédiatement, tout son corps se pétrifia comme elle l'entendait approcher.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Mais il ne fallait pas !

Les filles étaient là et...

Inspirant profondément, elle serra les poings et se retourna, forçant un sourire.

« Bonjour... Josh. »

« Tu es magnifique, Charlotte. »

« Mer... merci. »

« Ce sont tes filles ? »

Elle se recula, lui barrant la vue, et répondit :

« Oui. »

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Mais tu le sais, non ? »

« Josh, tu... tu devrais partir. »

« Quoi, je ne fais rien de mal. Je salue simplement mon _ex_ -femme. »

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé, entendant avec soulagement Ally téléphoner.

La police allait arriver et Kevin serait là.

Tout allait s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

Oo*oO

La première chose que Wordy remarqua, ce fut l'air traqué que Charlotte arborait.

Une peur viscérale se lisait dans ses yeux si gris et il serra les poings.

Il s'était promit de toujours la protéger, il tiendrait cette promesse.

Et s'il devait tuer Josh pour le faire, tant pis.

« Je vais vous demander de partir, monsieur. »

L'homme tourna la tête, souriant :

« Tiens, Wordy. Comment ça va ? »

« Josh... »

« Belles filles, que tu as. Très... _blondes_. »

Charlotte vit les yeux de Kevin s'assombrir comme il crispait la mâchoire et elle s'attendit au pire.

Personne ne menaçait sa famille, _personne_.

Oo*oO

Heureusement, rien ne s'était passé.

Kevin s'était retenu et ses collègues avaient emmené Josh.

Ils étaient alors rentrés et il avait rassuré les filles.

L'homme qu'elles avaient vu ne reviendrait pas, c'était certain.

Rassurer Charlotte, ce serait autre chose...

« Cha' ? »

Elle détourna les yeux de l'horizon qu'elle regardait fixement et leva la tête vers Kevin, chuchotant :

« Oui ? »

« T'as froid ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses bras, qu'elle avait refermés autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger, et elle répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Il est revenu, Kev'. »

« Je sais. »

« Il... il... pourquoi ? »

Il soupira, calant son menton sur la tête de sa femme :

« Je l'ignore, Cha'. Je l'ignore. »

Oo*oO

Quelques heures plus tard, Kevin ne fut pas surpris de trouver Charlotte éveillée, la respiration haletante, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle se tourna vers lui, murmurant :

« Je suis désolée, Kev'. »

« Dis pas ça, Cha'. C'est _sa_ faute, pas la tienne. »

« Mais je... j'ai pas été assez forte. »

Il répliqua, le regard dur :

« Si, Cha'. Tu as été formidable. »

« J'avais si peur. »

« Je sais. »

« Je savais qu'il fallait t'appeler mais je... j'étais tétanisée. »

« Ally a eu le bon réflexe. »

« Tara voulait appeler la police par la radio de la voiture. »

Il rigola.

« Ah oui ? »

« Hhh. »

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Un très léger sourire illumina le visage de Charlotte et il l'attira tout contre lui.

Il déclara, l'embrassant sur le front :

« Je suis fier de toi, Cha'. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hhh. Tu lui as tenu tête et ça, c'est formidable. »

« Peut-être. Mais embrasse-moi. Et fais-moi oublier. »

« À vos ordres, madame Wordsworth. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

20 février 2014.

Comme souvent, la neige recouvrait tout d'un épais manteau blanc.

 _Évidemment_ , Tara voulait faire de la luge.

Et bien sûr, c'était papa qui tirait.

Enfin, la petite fille décida qu'elle voulait descendre, décrétant que Wordy était trop lent.

Il arqua un sourcil comme Charlotte et les filles éclataient de rire mais la petite dernière l'ignora royalement, déclarant vouloir construire un château de princesse.

Charlotte sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle sourit comme Kevin l'embrassait sur le front.

« Trop lent, huh ? »

« Apparemment, oui. Ma propre fille, en plus. »

« Attends, tu n'as rien vu. »

« Je sais. »

Ils sourirent en entendant les cris, inévitables dans une fratrie, puis il lui fit face.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il sourit, collant leurs deux fronts.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu es heureuse ? »

En six mois, sa peur de Josh s'était dissipée.

Elle avait ordonné à Kevin de lui apprendre à se battre et avait ramené un dogue allemand à la maison.

Face à l'air surpris de tout le monde, elle avait déclaré qu'elle refusait de continuer à avoir peur.

Et son époux avait souri, fier d'elle.

« Oui, je suis heureuse. »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa, sous une pluie de flocons.

Elle leva la tête et sourit à Kevin.

Il lui sourit en retour et la prit par l'épaule comme ils observaient leurs filles, occupées à construire leur château de princesse.

Non, leur vie n'était pas si mal...


End file.
